


All At Once

by lifedreamer56



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifedreamer56/pseuds/lifedreamer56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a dirty picture of these two in the shower and couldn't help but put the visuals into wrighting. If anyone reads this I hope you enjoy it. Actually gonna try to write a long story this time. Also Tyreese, Bob, and Beth survived because I love them and couldn't help myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All At Once

-CARL POV-

 

"Ok so why can't I go, dad?"

"Because you're still to young Carl!"

"Dad! I'm 15!"

"Oh well. You're still not going Carl."

My dad and I were having an argument because he didn't want me going on runs with Abraham. But the truth is I know I'm old enough to go and certainly old enough to know how to take care of myself.

"Dad I don't wanna babysit Judith anymore. That's always been Beth's job since the prison anyways. And plus since Sasha got injured on the last run Abraham needs someone to help him."

It took dad a while to reply, before sighing and finally replying.

"What is this about Carl? Are you trying to prove yourself to me?"

Now it was my turn to hesitate. I could feel myself blushing.

"I guess so. Maybe a little." I said truthfully. "Mostly just because I want to not have to always stay here inside these walls. I wanna get out of the safezone every once and a while."

My dad was quiet again before speaking again.

"Okay. That's fine I guess, Carl. If you think you're able to do this responsibly, and this'll make you happy, go for it."

I couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit. "Thanks dad!"

Now dad was smiling. "Not a problem Carl. Just be careful. And when do your shifts start anyways?"

"I think Abraham is leaving in about 5 minutes."

"Oh so you wanted to wait until last minute to tell me, huh?" Dad laughed.

"Maybe" I laughed too.

"Okay well you better go before you're late!"

"Thanks again, dad." I smiled sincerely.

"No problem, Carl." 

"Bye Dad!" I yelled, running to the gates to catch up with Abraham.

It only took about 3 minutes to get to the gate. I was early while I waited for Abraham. I was excited to finally get out of the safezone for the first time since entering it. I was a little nervous though because I had never been around Abraham much. I mean, yeah, we were friendly to one another and we got along, but we weren't best friends or anything. We had only talked about once or twice, nothing much about it either. 

Distracting me from my thoughts was the ginger himself as I noticed him walking towards me. It didn't take much longer before he finally stopped in front of me. 

"So he was okay with it?" 

"Yeah. Totally fine. So are we leaving now?" I asked.

"No actually we're gonna have to wait 'till tomorrow. Tobin and Francine need my help this afternoon and no one can take my shift ever since Deanna upped my hours. But can you be ready by 8:00 tomorrow mornin'?"

"Yeah I'll be ready. Meet here at the same time?" 

"Yeah. Glad you signed on little Grimes. Before you know it we'll be best friends ." Abraham smiled at me. 

"Yeah me too. And hey I'm up for that! " I gave the man a smile. 

"Great! Well see ya tomorrow, little Grimes." Abraham winked at me.

"K. See ya Abraham." I replied, before walking back to the house. 

I was excited to get to hang out with Abraham. Maybe this could brung us closer.

What I didn't know was just how close we would get.


End file.
